Beyond Life and Death
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: The ancient vampire had sensed that it was a bad idea to go there. Something about this orphanage is wrong. And inside lives a boy who maybe, just maybe, is more powerful than Alucard, even though he's just a boy. A boy with a Shinigami's eyes.
1. Step 1: Use the device to locate

**Beyond life and death**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Step 1: Use the device to locate**

On nights like this, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing enjoyed nothing more than a good cigar. Although she was perfectly aware of the fact that it shortened her life and never missed the disapproving glances Walter would send her way whenever she lightened one of the 'cancer sticks', she didn't quit the addiction. He always said that one day it would be her death.  
Integra begged to differ.

Work was going to kill her.

As the heir to her family, all duties, responsibilities and the like were passed down to her and she had to deal with various annoyances of that kind from time to time. Whenever she had to, it was torture, invaded her very mind, even haunted her in her dreams.

The woman's free time was limited and she liked every bit of it. But unfortunately, there were people out there who always seemed to find a way to ruin it. Tonight was one of those nights on which she thought she could read a good book (she hadn't read a good book in _ages_) until Walter had barged into her office and placed a stack of papers on her desk.

Where those came from, the lady did not know.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she lay back in her chair. Her ice-blue eyes were staring up to the ceiling and not for the first time, she wanted to call somebody who could distract her from this. She actually contemplated this for a while, then decided against it and focused her attention back on the task at hand. The only friend she had right now was the smoke in her lungs and the cigarette between her fingers.

Her 'pets' were far away, had work to do. Exciting work, one that made you feel alive. And not like you were slowly withering away. Sometimes she envied them, but it was no use.

Sometime later her loyal butler Walter opened the door, probably to look after her, a frown on his face as he noticed the stick she was holding. "Sir Hellsing, I think you should go to sleep now." Integra simply shrugged, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find rest while her work waited for her to be done.

The old man, however, did not give up that fast. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Sir, I have a surprise for you..." he started and she tried hard to ignore him, yet she felt her traitorous eyes drifting over to him and regarded him curiously. "...but only if you go to bed now, sleep and forget your work for while. It's not healthy for you."

Her eyebrows furrowed and gritted her teeth. She was definitely not in the mood for this; and it didn't appeal to her to be treated like a little child. She wasn't the small girl from back then that could be baited with 'surprises'.

"Walter, I'm busy. Just get out and get me some tea, would you?" Integra said and returned once again to the paper stack that had reduced to a small pile over the time. The butler shook his head and as the door closed, the blonde wondered if perhaps she'd been a little too harsh, yet she quickly dismissed the thought.

A few minutes later, around one in the morning, when Walter reentered the room with a tray, a cup and a tea pot, he found it was empty and peeked into the Hellsing's bedroom where she lay asleep on her bed.

* * *

When Alucard returned, he was not exactly in a good mood. The mission Integra had assigned him to had been nothing special, or, to put it bluntly, a complete and utter bore. No, he was sure that his fledgling had received the better one this time.

It was just before dawn and even though it wouldn't kill him, he despised the sunlight and he soundlessly phased through the main doors.

On his way he encountered a tired looking Seras, her uniform stained with small droplets of blood. "Welcome back, Master" she greeted him with her head down, eyes casted at her feet and continued her way. She didn't look very comfortable and he briefly wondered what was bothering her, but only briefly, and he paid it no more attention. It was probably some stupid human thing anyway, so there was no need for him to care.

The ancient vampire drew back into the dungeons of the building to escape the rays of sun and to get a little rest from the boring yet tiring task he'd completed that night.

He didn't know when it happened, only that his master summoned him. She sounded rather impatient and for once not feeling like aggravating her further, he sighed and made his way to the office, not bothering to open the doors he went through.

Alucard reached his destination and was slightly irritated by the fact that nobody seemed to have noticed him arriving. He glanced at Integra and Seras with his blood-red eyes and observed them quietly. The two females seemed to discuss over something, which kept them too busy to see him standing there. And so he just remained silent and watched as they talked to each other. They were so engrossed into their little talk that even the tea probably Walter had served was still standing forgotten and cooled on the desk.

He waited for some more, but finally was fed up with being ignored and snarled loud enough for the women to hear and to divert their attention to him. "Master", the fledgling acknowledged him, a faint blush dusting her cheeks from the embarrassment of not noticing him, while the lady knight merely nodded.

"Catch" she demanded and threw something towards him and he caught it mid-air. With curiosity plain on his face, he inspected the thing further. It was a cube, not very small, yet not large either and quite light. It fitted perfectly into his hands. There was a monitor on one of its sides, some buttons as well, but otherwise plain. He raised his eyebrows questioningly and stared expectantly at Integra.

The woman smirked slightly and explained "This little device will help us to locate vampires, Alucard. Just switch it on." He did as he was told and the screen came to life. The first thing he saw was a world map. Many little red dots were scattered over the continents, in some places more than in others, and he realized that every single one was moving. "Every single dot you see shows us that there are paranormal activities going on in those places. This will support us greatly, don't you think so too?" declared the blond woman proudly and her eyes were set on him expectantly.

For whatever reason, the black-haired beast wasn't thrilled. Of course, this could be a helpful tool to the organization, but he couldn't shake off this weird feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach the second he'd come in contact with the shiny black cube.

"Yeah, of course it is" he muttered and handed it back to his master. She seemed to be very excited about this, no doubt because it would spare her and her troops from a lot of research that was necessary for tracking down their enemies.

He watched with interest as the blonde tapped on the spot where England was located. The screen zoomed in on the area around the Hellsing Manor and he could make out two dots standing close together. "That would be you and Seras, I think" the Hellsing commented and continued to scroll over all of England. Suddenly, she halted and narrowed her eyes. Curious as to why she had reacted in such a way, he leaned over the monitor as well, blocking his fledglings view in the process. She growled, but he silenced her with a glare.

"What is it?" he asked Integra. She scowled at the cube, before answering "There is some paranormal activity going on in an Orphanage in Winchester."

"So what?" The lady pulled out a lighter and a cigar, and deeply inhaled the smoke that filled the air with the stench of nicotine which Alucard couldn't smell since he wasn't breathing.

"The leader of the orphanage, a man called Quillsh Wammy, is an old friend of mine. From what Walter told me...he was actually the one who developed this device. I never knew that there was someone who wasn't human..."

Everyone in the room watched the knight as she intently studied the screen.

"I have come to a conclusion" she finally announced. "Alucard, you and Seras will pay Wammy a visit. You will investigate and find out who the 'red dot' is and report to me if they pose a threat to other humans or not. Understood?"

The two vampires nodded, one more enthusiastic than the other, and the ancient one was given the device.

They left the office and Alucard was still convinced that this was not a good idea.

* * *

**This is my very first try at a crossover and also my first time writing something about Hellsing! I'm not sure if I'll get the characters' personalities right in the next chapters, since I am not accustomed to writing them, yet I think it won't be that bad...Anyway, hopefully you liked it so far^^ I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I simply had to write it down!**


	2. Step 2: Infitrate & stay inconspicious

**Yay, this is Chapter 2 of Beyond Life and Death! Yeah, it's a horrible pun but who cares? :D I am not really happy with how the chapter turned out; it all sounded better in my head...but it's still not that bad, I suppose^^ **

**A big, fat thanks to the one's who reviewed the first chapter and to the one's who faved and/or put this story on alert!**

**Spoilers ahead!**

**Fun-facts about this chapter:**

**-Yes, this takes place just after A's suicide. The scene is based on (in this, B is 14, in the One-Shot he's 15) the suicide scene in one of my One-Shots, "Beating the Unbeatable". No worries, you don't have to read it.**

**-Walter and Integra met Wammy on some party. They get along quite well. Alucard has met Wammy once, when he came for a visit, though they never talked to each other. **

**-Roger has no idea that Seras and Alucard are vampires, he's just totally nervous because he can sense that they're not normal. **

**-I know that at the time Hellsing takes place, L would be already nineteen, but I changed that bit.**

* * *

**Step 2: Infiltrate the orphanage & Stay inconspicuous **

It was a week later that one human and two vampires found themselves in a rather expensive looking car that had been send by Integra's acquaintance to pick them up. Walter had joined them after Sir Hellsing had decided that she needed somebody to keep an eye on Alucard and she didn't quite trust Seras with that task.

Their driver had introduced himself as Roger. He was about Walters age, a bit younger perhaps and his curly white hair covered only the back of his head, leaving the forehead exposed, which made the impression that his forehead was abnormally large in size. A pair of glasses was resting on the bridge of his nose. At the sight of the ancient vampire he hadn't been able to contain his nervousness and even though he stroke her as a person who filled awkward silences with talking, after he'd introduced himself he had kept silent. Seras wondered if he knew what they were.

She sighed and leaned against the cool glass of the car's pane. The ride could've been enjoyable, for the scenery was truly beautiful (especially because everything was covered with a layer of snow), if it only weren't for the dark clouds in the sky. It would have been hard to get her to Winchester if the sun had shone, but she still thought that it looked gloomy. The former cop wasn't superstitious, yet she thought that it was probably a bad sign.

Her musings were interrupted as the car pulled into a driveway and the door she had leaned upon was opened, causing her to almost fall. She wanted to shout that they should have warned her, but when she recognized Roger, the words died in her throat. It was not like his appearance intimidated her; it was the look on his face that made her pause. It was an expression of utter shock and fear.

She was now curious, so she followed his gaze. Wammy's assistant stared at a small crowd that had formed in front of the building she assumed was the orphanage. The sight of it stirred an uncomfortable feeling in her, one she could not quite place. Next to this gathering waited an ambulance and when she squinted her eyes, she could see that the body of a child was carried into the vehicle by paramedics.

She turned to face Roger just to find that he had already disappeared in the crowd.

For some reason, Seras felt the irresistible urge to follow him and see for herself what had happened and she glanced unsurely at her master who in return stared back. His face was completely blank and the draculina wasn't too sure what to think of that. Would he stop her?

Integra had instructed them to stay as inconspicuous as possible and the fledgling was sure that if she gave in to her curiosity, she would be disobeying orders. Even so, something drew her to the scene and she simply stopped trying to resist.

When Seras arrived there, she realized that the group consisted mostly of children (what was not really surprising, considering that this was an orphanage) who all had the same, horrified expression frozen on their small faces. A girl was sobbing hysterically and ignored the attempts of her friends to cheer her up, some boys shook their heads in disbelief and the caretakers whispered to each other in hushed voices.

"Hey, get out of the way, we have another injured person!" yelled a man clad in the uniform of a paramedic. He and another medic carried a on which a boy lay.

Pushing aside one of the taller kids who didn't even spare her a glance, she leaned forward to catch a glimpse of his face, but a curtain of raven-black colored tresses shielded it from her view. What she could see, however, was enough for her to know that some kind of fight between the orphans must've taken place.

The child had had his head turned to the side, so she had been able to make out the red marks at his neck, a blatant contrast to the unhealthy pale skin. She didn't need some kind of training to know that those were fresh strangulation marks. It saddened her to know that this had been probably the work of a child.

_What did you expect, Police girl? Are you really that naïve to think that children are innocent?_ She sucked in a sharp breath and almost fell over when she heard the voice of her master. She bit her lip to refrain herself from yelling at him for startling her. Also, the mockery in his inquiry was too obvious not to be noticed. He taunted her for still being 'too human', too 'naïve', and she hated it like nothing else in this world.

_Now come back. You're not supposed to attract attention._

_"If you were really concerned about that, you would have stopped me before I had left the car!" _

Still, she quickly returned to Alucard and Walter and waited impatiently for Roger to come back.

* * *

The sun had already long set when the elderly man walked towards the vehicle and gave them a sign that they could now come inside. His hands trembled slightly and his face was marred with a sorrowfully expression.

No one spoke.

The three Hellsing members follow Roger through the still corridors, when their leader finally broke the silence. "I...I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long, but...you see...I...there was..."

"It's okay, Roger" offered Seras and relief crossed the assistant's face, before his face returned to the regretful expression from before. They reached a door which was opened for them and they stepped into Quillsh Wammy's office.

* * *

The orphanage leader already awaited them.

He appeared even older than Roger with the slightly bended back. He was dressed in a black suit with a matching black tie and made the impression of a typical old English butler or English gentleman. His combed back hair, his bushy eyebrows and his mustache were snow white. His face was rather calm, given the situation, which Seras couldn't help but admire.

"Welcome, Walter, Miss Victoria and Alucard. I hope the wait wasn't too bothersome?" Wammy greeted them and motioned them to take a seat in front of his desk. He himself sat down at his desk and folded his hands on top of it.

"I assume Roger didn't tell you what has happened, did he?" he inquired with a raised brow and the Hellsing butler shook his head. "I am afraid he hasn't." A sigh escaped Wammy's lips and he said "I can't really blame him. It is a rather unfortunate incident, after all. It appears that one of the children was killed today."

"Killed?" the former 'police girl' blurted out and flushed a light pink when the others stared at her and she continued in a lower voice "I mean...somebody was killed? Could it be that...?"

"That the death is related to the paranormal activity? It is a possibility, though I doubt that. Besides, we do have a witness" explained the inventor. Now it was Walter who spoke up. "Then shouldn't it be clear what happened?"

Their host sighed again and told them "Yes, there is a witness, but right now he is also a suspect and he was attacked by a classmate." The image of the strangled boy entered the draculina's mind and she was horrified to find out that it had really been a child.

_Police Girl, focus ._Alucard scolded her via mind link. She did as she was told and her master decided to partake in the conversation. "Could we now talk about the reason why we were sent here?" he drawled with a bored expression on his face. He had already placed the device on the desk while they had been talking.

"Of course" Wammy replied and turned the radar on. Seras watched as the old man located the orphanage and instantly noticed the two red dots. The master and she. The vampiress searched for the third one, yet she couldn't find it. The others noticed as well.

"Hm...It seems like the person is not here anymore..." mumbled the butler and Quillsh Wammy nodded. "It seems that way. I am positive that it is one of the five children, excluding...the corpse, that were taken to the hospital" he concluded.

Five children only? That would make their job a lot easier, the only female in the room thought happily. "What are their names?" she asked.

"Their names are B, F, J, S and V; B being the witness. The others are currently in a state of shock" was the answer.

"Letters?" This confused her. Hadn't she asked for names?

"This is not a normal orphanage, Miss Victoria. This is an orphanage that has specialized on child-prodigies and supports their talents. They are given letters as names to protect their identity" Walter informed her.

"Miss Hellsing and I already debated on how to integrate you into the orphanage. Here are the instructions. Miss Victoria..." she was handed a file. "...you will act as a new caretaker. I believe that the children will trust you easily." The inventor gave her a reassuring smile.

"Walter, my friend, you will be a history teacher, specialized on WW II. Is that alright with you?" "It's fine with me" answered said retainer and accepted the folder he was given.

Then it was Alucard's time. His fledgling wondered what task he could possibly get. The idea of the ancient vampire surrounded by a bunch of children just seemed wrong. As it turned out, Integra had thought so as well.

"What?"

"You heard right. Sir Hellsing decided it wouldn't be a very good idea to let you interact with the residents of this institute, so we will keep your existence a secret. You will only be allowed to leave your room when you are ordered to. This is an order from Sir Hellsing."

Alucard growled disapprovingly. He was obviously pissed at not being able to roam outside at night.

But it was an order from Integra and Seras somehow doubted her master would disobey.


	3. Step 3: Earn their trust  be decieving

**Step 3: Earn their trust – be deceiving**

A group of children was gathered in some kind of common room, nineteen in total.

There was a certain tension in the air; some nervously twiddled their thumbs, some stared out of the window and flinched whenever a sound was made, others tried to ease their inner turmoil with intently biting at their almost no longer existing nails and one kid simply looked blankly at the wall, eyes wide open and completely empty. And finally, there were the ones who trembled and held on to the thing next to them, most of them ended up hugging each other, for support.

They were all still in a shock after the events that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours and the traumata some of them experienced already in their life didn't help.

The news that there were two new staff members had left everyone more confused than they already were and they were now awaiting the arrival of the newcomers with suspiciousness.

Whispers could be heard, but died down immediately when the sound of nearing footsteps joined the whispering. Heads turned, the door opened and a blond woman, no older than eighteen, maybe nineteen stepped in.

Was that her? She looked really unprofessional, she looked different from what they were accustomed to, she did not fit in. Short, spiky hair, and blue child-like eyes. What was her name? Where did she come from? She was pretty. Why did she come now of all times? Was she a threat?

Even though they kept silent, there seemed to be a mutual understanding between the children. They would keep an eye on her, for sure. She was different, they could sense it.

The kids now focused on the second person that entered a room and this stranger's appearance sort of satisfied them. He was a typical 'old' Englishman, he reminded them of Wammy, his looks were way less unsettling than his female companion's and they matched the ones of the other caretakers. Yes, he was more to their liking than the girl.

Finally, the leader of the orphanage joined them and some were about to greet him, but they remembered the new arriver's presence and thus proceeded to simply stare at the strangers.

* * *

Seras regarded the group with sympathy and pity, but also a bit of irritation.

The way they eyed her with well-hidden distrust and superiority only added to her nervousness. They clearly disapproved of her, or at least were already suspicious. It wasn't that those thoughts were showing on the children's faces, it was the aura that surrounded them and as a vampire, the blonde was painfully aware of it.

A few moments of awkward silence passed in which the orphans' eyes followed Walter's and her every movement. She tried not fidget, but the analytical gazes that lay upon her were worse than when adults, mostly possible employers, observed her.

"As Roger has already informed you, we have two new staff members. If you may..?" Wammy gestured them to introduce themselves and when the old retainer next to her gave her an encouraging smile, she took a step forward.

She repeated the information that had been in the file she'd received and tried to sound as cheery and joyous as she could muster.

And she felt like a hypocrite.

* * *

"Mary, why aren't you eating?" inquired the small brunette curiously. She had tilted her head to the side, a mischievous glint in her eyes, an almost invisible smirk on her lips, and she seemed to be almost mocking the former bobby.

Walter, who was seated at a nearby table and had been engaged in a conversation with the other teachers, glanced at the vampiress worryingly.

To make a good impression on the children, Seras (Mary, no longer Seras, he corrected himself) had agreed to dine with the kids. The problem was that a vampire's stomach was no longer capable of holding anything else than blood or other liquids. Food upset the organ, for it couldn't digest it anymore, and the vampire it belonged to was bound to throw up. As the vampire grows older and is more experienced, they can drink anything without as much as a moment of hesitation, but Seras was incredibly young for a vampire and was only able to 'eat' blood.

The old man casted his eyes downward and looked at his bowl of tomato soup. Wait..._Tomato_ soup?

"Yes, Miss Jones, why aren't you? It's delicious, so there is no reason why you couldn't or shouldn't eat it" he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder, hoping she'd gotten the hint. The blond woman blinked a couple of times and replied nervously "I was just lost in thought, hehe! The new environment and all, it's a little confusing for me!" She rubbed the back of her neck.

She hesitatingly lifted the spoon to her lips and swallowed the food. Her face lit up und she eagerly continued to eat for the first time in a long while. The girl (who seemed like a spy, sent by the other orphans) sitting beside the draculina gaped. "Whoa, you're really hungry, aren't you? It's like you haven't eaten in YEARS!"

Smirking, the Hellsing butler averted his attention to his own meal.

The little girl had hit the mark. And telling from the child's slightly satisfied expression, Seras had apparently just passed a test.

She sighed contently after setting down her spoon for the first time. God, that'd been one good soup, she thought, even though she'd never been a huge fan of the red fruit/vegetable.

T, as she had introduced herself, got up from her seat with her braided ponytail swishing behind her at the motion, and took her by the hand. "Please, Mary. I would like to talk to you! You see, all the other women working here are so _old_, so I don't know any younger females other than my friends here!"The brunette seemed genuinely interested, so Seras, though suspicious, accepted the girl's invitation and allowed her to guide her away from the table to the girl's dorm, if one could say so.

She noticed that soon three other girls accompanied them. They appeared to be in a better mood than this afternoon, but they still kept a distance between themselves and the draculina and recoiled whenever Victoria looked at them.

The small group's leader reached for the handle of one of the doors, opened it and rushed inside. She flung herself at one of the two beds, but quickly made room for the only adult to sit down.

The blonde did what was expected from her and took in the environment. There was a big desk underneath a window and it was being almost crushed under the weight of books, papers, cups filled with countless pens and pencils and some things wrapped up in bubble wrap. Other than that, there was just a wardrobe.

The other girls sat down on the other bed and once again studied Seras from head to toe. They didn't even try to hide it, unlike the first time, and the woman was relieved when T started bombarding her with questions.

After a while, the dreaded question came, and though she had prepared herself for this one, she still felt incredibly uncomfortable when replying.

"Ma~ry, why did you decide to come here? Surely, for a woman your age and with so much energy, there must've been loads of job offers or at least opportunities, right? Why did you turn them down?" Her grey eyes were slightly narrowed and all humor or happiness had left her gaze. The blonde swallowed and said "Well, you see... I was an orphan myself..." Okay, not a lie. "...and I still remember that I used to hate the old people taking care of us and that they weren't exceptionally supporting. I was looking for a job that could help me helping others and such, but I had to realise soon that what I was looking for AND suited me was hard to find. Luckily, I have some connections and through those, I found out that Wammy's House was in need of staff, and I applied for the job immediately. And here I am!" She finished her story with a wide, slightly strained grin and flashed the girls a peace sign. God, she felt awful for tricking them like this. They already had troubles trusting others and she took advantage of their need for security and someone they could turn to and deceived them.

T seemed satisfied, judging by her slightly more relaxed stance. Her friends (or roommates) didn't show much of a reaction to Sera's little story and one even yawned. The vampire saw this as an opportunity to leave this hell.

"Ahahaha, it's quite late already! I didn't even notice how exhausted I am until now! I think it's best when I go to bed and you should do so too. G'Night! See you tomorrow morning, right? You could show me around a little more!"

And with those words, the draculina darted outside the room and to her own one. She couldn't do this! She couldn't! 'Alright Seras, calm down...' she chanted silently and allowed herself to relax. She had to remind herself why she was doing this. Those kids were most likely in danger and as long as they didn't find out she was using them, everything was fine, right? Besides, what would her master think if she couldn't even earn the trust of little children?

As a fledgling, Seras had a natural urge to prove herself as worthy to her creator Alucard. Every newly turned vampire had. And this was the enough to keep her going. For now.

Feeling a little better, she got ready for the night and stared longingly at the moon that shone through her window. It felt weird to go to sleep while it was night, seeing as she had just become accustomed to living as a creature of the night. Not long and Alucard would awake from his sleep...

* * *

**FINISHED AT LAST. For some reason, it was hard to write that last part and I'm still not satisfied with it, but I'm just so happy that it's done now *-* Next chapter, we'll get to see what Alucard tries to entertain himself with while being confined in his room and the children at the hospital will return! **

**Thanks to everyone supporting me and who continue to read this!**


End file.
